


Второй шанс

by helenbeauty01



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Лихолесье вновь напали орки; на битву войска ведет сам Владыка Трандуил. Однако удача не улыбнулась ему в этот раз, и он ранен. Волшебным образом эльф перемещается на две с половиной тысячи лет назад, и осознает, что ему дан второй шанс... Он застрял в одном дне, дне, когда погибла его возлюбленная. Каждый день он пытается спасти свою жену, и каждый раз терпит неудачу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

> У фанфика есть редактор: Vlad_Shkabura (https://ficbook.net/authors/568825)

Пролог

Визжала сталь, вгрызаясь в тела эльфов, гномов, людей, надрывно пела тетива; везде звучали крики, возгласы, мольбы. Битва была в самом разгаре, орки, как одержимые, лезли на копья и мечи, погибая целыми толпами. Однако их не умалялось, наоборот, все новые и новые отряды подходили к горе. Объединенное войско Запада готово было захлебнуться в этой черной лавине. 

Дейл задыхался, а монстры лезли с удвоенной силой. Полуразрушенная городская стена была полностью снесена огромными уродливыми великанами, которые с громогласным ревом расшвыривали в стороны и давили сопротивляющихся людей. 

Трандуил вытащил клинок из грудной клетки убитого противника. Снег окропился черной, густой кровью, и орк, хрипя и слабо трепыхаясь, повалился на землю. Эльф провел рукой по лицу, которое мгновенно окрасилось черными кровоподтеками, и поморщился, когда рука скользнула по скуле: ссадина, полученная от мертвеца, отозвалась жгучей болью. 

Выпрямив уставшую спину, лихолесец осмотрелся. Вокруг, перемежаясь с трупами орков, лежали эльфы. Растрепанные волосы, разбитые носы, рваные раны, покореженные доспехи... Они могли жить еще не одно тысячелетие! В ушах противно зашумело. «Ты привел их на смерть ради горстки камней. Они могли жить. Жить!» — Сознание услужливо подкидывало все новые и новые образы, а проснувшаяся совесть — аргументы. 

Трандуил тяжело задышал, крепче перехватывая эфес длинного меча. Клинок приятно отягощал ладонь, давая понять, что все происходящее - реальность, и ему ничего не снится. Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, эльф распахнул глаза и заметил, как к площади движется небольшой отряд из трех орков.

Увидев неподвижно стоящего Трандуила, они устремились к нему. Король эльфов поудобнее перехватил рукоять и приготовился к защите. 

Первый орк напал быстро, даже не прощупав обороны противника и не оценив его силы. Трандуил в несколько точных выпадов воткнул острие в щель между частями доспеха, и поверженный противник упал, больше не подавая признаков жизни.

Со вторым справиться было сложнее. Он оказался умнее и перед тем, как перейти в наступление, проанализировал возможности противника и нанес ему пару точных ударов, разорвав рукав. Эльф успешно отразил атаку, успевая парировать наскоки еще одного орка, зашедшего со спины. Удачный выпад — и противник, норовящий перерезать ему горло, осел на землю.

Внезапно в бок эльфу прилетела стрела, и он, не успев увернуться, невольно потерял несколько драгоценных секунд. Орк, нападавший сзади, воспользовавшись замешательством Трандуила, всадил ему в спину клинок; лезвие, проткнув кожаные одежды, вышло из груди.

Король разом выдохнул из груди весь воздух и упал на колени. Меч выпал из ослабевших пальцев, а из кончика рта тонкой струйкой потекла кровь. В спину ухмыляющегося орка, который поднял меч, намереваясь добить противника, прилетела стрела.

Последнее, что увидел эльф, перед тем как погрузится во тьму, — пораженное лицо сына, спешащего к нему.

1

Темнота пугала и в то же время манила. Далекие всполохи света раздражали привыкшие к мраку глаза, свист ветра гулом отзывался в ушах, хлопали полы плаща. Яркая вспышка озарила окружающее пространство, и сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы эльф увидел руины крепости, пожелтевшую траву, тучи, которые заволокли небо.

И явился Он. Мощный черный доспех обрамлял тело, на голове виднелся шлем с наростами, напоминающими рога. Внушительную фигуру окружало пламя, да и сам Он казался огненным вихрем.

Трандуил зажмурился, прикрывая ладонями лицо, и на несколько шагов попятился к руинам какой-то башенки. Пламя обжигало кожу, на лбу выступили капельки пота, а из уголка сухих, потрескавшихся губ струилась кровь.

Пришелец поднялся с колена и расправил широкие плечи. Пламя постепенно стухло и теперь только несильно тлело, обволакивая голени. В руках, сжатая плотными железными перчатками, мелькнула булава. Фигура замерла, и Трандуил почувствовал, как из-под забрала на него внимательно уставились два глаза.

Под этим пронизывающим насквозь взглядом эльф съёжился, словно нашкодивший мальчишка, смущающийся перед чересчур строгим отцом. Лихолесец убрал ладонь от щеки и ясным взором впился в великана.

— Ты знаешь кто я? — низкий голос разрезал наэлектризовавшийся воздух и эхом отразился от огромных камней.

— С-саурон? — Он не мог ошибиться, гигант в точности походил на Некроманта, увиденного Трандуилом в битве Последнего Союза; эльф в испуге попятился и, споткнувшись, упал на спину. От страха магия, скрывавшая обезображенную половину лица, спала, и Трандуил зашипел от боли.

Пришелец усмехнулся при виде сидящего в грязи лихолесца:

— И это Трандуил, сын Орофера, Владыка Лихолесья, что сидит передо мною, словно червь в грязи?

Эльф и не понял, откуда появился сбивающий с ног страх, от которого тряслись колени. Хлынул дождь, сопровождаемый раскатами грома и вспышками молний. Совладав с растерянностью, Трандуил вскочил на ноги и, схватившись за эфес меча, бросился на Саурона. Легкий удар булавы отбросил его на несколько метров назад, но эльф не собирался сдаваться. После нескольких успешных уворотов, он на мгновенье промедлил, и громадной мощи удар все же настиг Трандуила. Булава так сильно треснула его по ребрам, что он, тяжело дыша, упал и схватился рукой в изорванной перчатке за правый бок.

Саурон рассмеялся, медленно подходя к лежащему на земле эльфу.

— И это все, на что ты способен?

Мышцы невообразимо ныли, из рассеченной руки текла кровь, смешиваясь с каплями дождя и грязью. Ни моральных, ни физических сил не осталось, и лихолесец лежал, судорожно сжимая рукоять.

— Ты ведь помнишь Эллериан? — громоподобный голос вывел эльфа из ступора, и он нахмурился: при чем здесь его жена? — Бедняжка… Погибнуть в расцвете сил… — Саурон говорил притворно сочувствующим тоном; ярость взбурлила в крови, и Трандуил подскочил, шатаясь и рвано дыша.

— Не смей говорить о Ней в таком тоне! — Перед глазами стояла тонкая красавица-царевна. На глаза навернулись злые слезы. Не уберег… На нос упала холодная капля, и эльф вздрогнул.

— Я могу перенести тебя в день ее гибели, дать тебе шанс все исправить… — вкрадчивым голосом заметил Саурон, видя состояние эльфа. — Естественно, не бесплатно, — следом заключил он, опустив булаву.

Трандуил молчал. Нельзя ему верить, нельзя ни в коем случае! Он предаст, обманет; обманывал всегда…

— Что ты хочешь? — сквозь зубы прохрипел Лесной король, из последних сил уверяя себя, что все это ложь, и Гортхаур насмехается над ним.

— О, всего лишь малость: уничтожь род Дурина.

Трандуил колебался: с одной стороны, ему всегда хотелось убить надменного Торина, а с другой… При чем здесь Фили и Кили — молодые гномы, ни разу не влезавшие в политику? К тому же, они его союзники. Эллериан… Он помнил, как она погибла, как ее изломанное тело лежало пред Дол-гулдуром, среди многих павших воинов, на серых камнях. В душе боролись две силы, разум и эгоизм, и наконец эгоизм взял вверх.  
— Я согласен!

***

Транудил резко подскочил на постели. Легкая ночная рубашка липла к вспотевшей спине, из уголка губы сочилась кровь, а волосы выглядели неопрятным комком.

— Милый, с тобой все хорошо? — ласковый голос вывел его из созерцания картины напротив кровати. Увидев полусонную девушку, эльф закричал и вскочил на ноги, с ужасом уставившись на нее. Это была его жена, его живая супруга.

— Трандуил, что случилось? — эльфийка немного нахмурила брови и провела рукой по светлой, скомканной простыне. — Это я, Эллериан, твоя жена.

Эльф не ответил. Он раскачивался на ставших ватными ногах и не мог поверить, что его жена, Эллериан, сидит рядом с ним на кровати с всколоченными волосами и хмуро смотрит на взбесившегося мужа. Саурон не обманул, он и вправду вернул его в прошлое.

Легкая улыбка скользнула по розовым губам.

— Кошмар приснился? — Эльфийка поднялась с постели и подошла к мужу, проведя рукой по стоявшей рядом тумбе. — Это вполне можно исправить… — Она, приобняв его за плечи, нежно коснулась своими губами его губ. Трандуил вдохнул и ответил на поцелуй, чувствуя, как усталость уходит, сменяясь волнением. Теперь он должен все исправить, нельзя допустить, чтобы она погибла во второй раз.

— Какое лучше? — обратилась к мужу Эллериан, показав два платья: легкое зеленое и тяжелое бордовое с небольшим шлейфом. Застегивающий пуговицы на рубашке Трандуил замер. Она стояла перед ним абсолютно обнаженной, и он понял, что уже и забыл, какая нежная у нее кожа и какое хрупкое тело… — Так которое надеть? — нетерпеливо повторила она, заходя за ширму.

— Зеленое, другое тебе не идет, — бросил он, накидывая камзол.

— Странно, ты ведь сам говорил, что бордовое лучше других, — задумчиво проговорила Эллериан, позволяя служанке застегнуть крючки и причесать волосы. — Через минуту я буду готова.

Трандуил смутился. Раньше он сотни раз прокручивал в голове образ жены, но все равно никак не мог вспомнить крохотную родинку на щеке, как будто ее не было.

Грядущее тяготило. Он знал, когда, как и почему погибла Эллериан, но это не спасало. За все всегда нужно платить, и эльф понимал это. Спасая свою жену, он изменит прошлое и тем самым навредит другим существам. Взамен обязательно не родится чей-то ребенок, погибнет чей-то муж и отец.

Он через силу улыбнулся супруге и вместе с ней вышел из комнаты.

— Ада! — к нему подбежал маленький эльф и крепко обнял его ногу, так как выше, к сожалению, не доставал. В этом крохотном создании Трандуил с трудом узнал Леголаса, который, подхватив руку отца, уже весело болтал о всякой ерунде, что ему приснилась.

Трандуил напряженно размышлял. Он знал, что тело жены нашли в миле от Дол-гулдура, в то время, когда он был на Совете. Кажется, тогда они поссорились…

— Ваше Величество! — размышления прервал громкий голос эльфа, несшего в руках кипу свитков. Неловко поклонившись, он, продолжая одной рукой удерживать гору посланий, вручил Трандуилу красивый свиток. Сломав печать, эльф кивком головы отпустил слугу и погрузился в чтение. В письме, насыщенном витиеватыми фразами и оборотами, сообщалось, что пост около крепости разрушен огромным отрядом орков, которые скрылись в самом Дол-гулдуре.

— Ада! Что случилось? — Леголас замолчал и обеспокоенно дернул Трандуила за руку.

— Ничего, все в порядке, — натянуто улыбнулся эльф и, потрепав наследника по волосам, отпустил его играть.

Не проронив ни слова, он передал Эллериан свиток, наблюдая, как она постепенно меняется в лице. Закончив чтение, эльфийка с ужасом взглянула на мужа.

— Что делать? — Она замерла посреди коридора, вынуждая его остановиться.

— Нужно отправить отряд, — вздохнул Трандуил, устало потерев переносицу.

— В Дол-гулдур? Ты в своем уме? — Кончики ее ушей покраснели, и она горячо зашептала: — Это верная смерть! Послушай…

В душе медленно нарастала ярость, и Трандуил вскипел:

— Они представляют угрозу королевству, как ты не понимаешь?! — увидев, что на них с интересом поглядывают несколько эльфов, он полушепотом добавил: — Жизни отряда не должны цениться выше благополучия страны, —, а следом, совсем уже тихо, закончил: — на войне гибнут многие…

— Ты говоришь совсем как твой отец! — Эллериан, тяжело дыша, дернула себя за рукав, вырвав при этом несколько ниток, и замолчала.

Она вдруг поняла, что именно только что сказала. Тема отца всегда была очень болезненной для Трандуила, до сих пор винящего себя в его смерти, и сейчас взору эльфийки предстало бледное и словно потерянное лицо мужа, судорожно вцепившегося в край камзола.

— Что ж, раз так, я приказываю тебе! И ты должна подчиняться! — бросил он ей и, развернувшись, зашагал в сторону тронного зала.

— Аннаэла ко мне! — приказал эльф стражнику, распахнувшему перед ним двери. Злость бурлила в крови, затмевая все остальные чувства. Он принялся расхаживать по залу, проклиная нерасторопность советника.

Наконец, в зал вошел невысокий, что было редкостью для эльфов, темноволосый мужчина. Он учтиво поклонился и, в упор глядя на владыку, спросил:

— Что ты хотел, Трандуил?

Подобная фамильярность стала для лихолесца последней каплей.

— То, что ты мой друг, не дает тебе права неуважительно ко мне обращаться! — прошипел он от ярости.

Советник ничуть не смутился и, с легкой насмешкой в голосе, спросил:

— Что Вам угодно, Ваше Величество?

Взгляд серых глаз постепенно свел на нет злость, и король тихо проговорил: — Ты знаешь об орках, друг мой?

— Конечно, ведь гонцы докладывают лично мне. — Советник скучающе прислонился к стене; весь его вид дышал уверенностью в себе и спокойствием.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Послать отряд?

Аннаэл нахмурился.

— Возможно, — ответил он, —, но опять же, повторю слова Вашей жены — «Это верная смерть».

— Хорошо, — Трандуил тяжело вздохнул, — собирай отряд, мы выезжаем через три часа.

Советник покорно кивнул и удалился, но короля почему-то не покидало ощущение, что в глазах друга мелькнуло сожаление.

***

Когда эльфы подъехали к крепости, солнце уже садилось, и Дол-гулдур выглядел еще страшнее и неприветливее, нежели днем. Отряд из пятидесяти бойцов остановился в миле от развалин и затаился, ожидая вестей от посланных в перед разведчиков.

— Штурмовать крепость бессмысленно, — вещал Аннаэл, водя пером по нарисованной на пергаменте карте, — нас слишком мало, и кто знает, что сидит внутри?

Он оглядел отряд и в уме пересчитал всех бойцов. Неужели солдат, не считая Трандуила и его самого, пятьдесят один? Не может быть, наверное, просто обсчитался.

— Аннаэл? — Трандуил вопросительно поднял бровь, наблюдая за замолчавшим советником. — Ты продолжаешь?

— А? На чем я остановился? Ах да, нас мало…

Трандуил пропускал большинство слов мимо ушей, тактика ему была знакома и неинтересна. Короля волновало другое: где-то здесь должна быть она, где-то неподалеку, иначе просто быть не могло.

Он сам должен спасти ее.

 

Внезапно паника всколыхнула небольшое войско. Воины похватали оружие, некоторые упали, пронзенные стрелами.

— Моргот! Нас ждали! — Аннаэл вскочил на ноги, молниеносно вынимая из ножен длинный меч. Трандуил увернулся от удара орка и потянулся за клинком, который так неосмотрительно оставил лежать около себя. Минута задержки стоила ему разорванного рукава и нескольких капель крови. Орк тут же поплатился за это, упав наземь с разрубленным черепом.

Схватка была кровавой, но недолгой. Орки отступали под натиском эльфов, сопротивляясь изо всех сил. Но даже полумертвые они умудрялись причинять вред: небольшими ножами они рубили и кололи эльфов по ногам и добивали ударом в голову или шею, когда те падали.

Спустя двадцать минут все прекратилось. Замолкли стоны и победные крики, стих лязг орудий. Трандуил стоял возле раненого Аннаэла, помогая тому сесть и аккуратно прислониться к дереву. Будто ужаленный, вспомнив о чем-то, он тотчас побежал на предполагаемое место гибели своей супруги, надеясь, что на этот раз все прошло иначе, что сейчас она осталось жива.

Нет. Он упал на колени. Нет! Из груди вырвался хриплый стон. НЕТ! Взгляд упал на глубокую рану на шее. Нет…

Не уберег…

2

«Даю тебе еще одну попытку! Отправляйся обратно и помни — это твой последний шанс!»

Трандуил уже не был удивлен странным сном. Он открыл глаза и медленно сел на кровати, ероша волосы и широко зевая. Рядом лежала Эллериан, при виде которой эльф нахмурился. Нужно было срочно решить, как ее спасти. К сожалению, он не располагал для этого достаточным количеством информации. Трандуил знал лишь то, что после той ссоры, когда он вспылил, супруга последовала за ним к зловещим развалинам. И все. Дальше оставались только догадки.

Он устало потер виски. Голова болела и жутко хотелось спать, будто эльф и не отдыхал вовсе.

— Ты уже проснулся? — тихо спросила Эллериан, присаживаясь рядом с мужем и поправляя полупрозрачную ночную рубаху. Трандуил не ответил и нежно поцеловал ее, наслаждаясь теплом ее тела, мягкостью губ. Если не удастся ее спасти, он должен хотя бы с ней попрощаться.

— Пора вставать, — эльфийка улыбнулась, разрывая поцелуй, — солнце уже взошло.

В комнату вошла служанка, и Эллериан в ее сопровождении удалилась за ширму. Трандуил закончил застегивать рубашку и осознал, что один край длиннее другого. Чертыхнувшись, эльф принялся расстегивать ненавистные пуговицы, чтобы потом заново их застегнуть. В голове творился бардак, среди которого выделялась единственная здравая мысль: нужно загнать свою злобу и вспыльчивость поглубже и не допустить ссоры с женой.

— Я готова. — Эльфийка вышла и, подойдя поближе, потянулась к мужу за поцелуем. Трандуил рассеянно ответил на ласку, мучительно продолжая соображать.

— Пойдем? — спросила Эллериан, отстраняясь. Он кивнул и вышел из покоев вслед за ней.

— Ада! — К ним подбежал маленький Леголас и схватил отца за кисть. Эльф улыбнулся сыну и аккуратно сжал его крохотную ручку.

Не успел он сказать и слово, как услышал оклик.

— Ваше Величество! — приближаясь к ним, крикнул слуга, несший свитки.

«Вот и он», — мелькнула мысль.

Приняв из рук эльфа небольшой свиток, Трандуил сломал печать и рассеянно пробежал глазами по ровным строчкам. Орки, крепость — не изменилось ни одной буквы.

— Ада, что случилось? — спросил Леголас, с точностью повторяя слова, которые Трандуил слышал уже в третий раз.

— Ничего, — выдохнул эльф и отпустил сына. Он молча передал послание жене, глядя, как Леголас пристает к молодому эльфу и напрягся, обдумывая, что же он ей скажет.

Ее реакция ничем не отличалась от прошлого раза.

— Что же делать?

Трандуил сжал кулаки и ответил деланным, скучающим тоном: — Послать отряд в Дол-гулдур.

— Что? Ты вообще в своем уме? — Эллериан вопросительно подняла бровь, ожидая ответа. — Это же верная смерть…

— Если я этого не сделаю, погибнет еще больше эльфов: дети, женщины. Ты хочешь этого? — Он посмотрел на супругу, стараясь вложить во взгляд как можно мольбы и страдания.

Она подошла к нему и уткнулась в крепкое плечо.

— Я понимаю, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

— Ну, тише, тише, — пробормотал Трандуил, не ожидавший такой реакции. На них поглядывали двое эльфов, стоящих неподалеку. Король нахмурился, тем самым смутив их и заставив отвернуться.

— Кто поведет отряд? — тихо спросила Эллериан, не отрывая взгляда от мужа.

— Крепость представляет серьезную угрозу, отряд поведу я.

— Ты? — Она резко отстранилась и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я, — подтвердил он, рукой касаясь слегка вьющихся волос.

— Позволь мне последовать за тобой! — воскликнула королева, ее глаза заблестели.

От такого заявления Трандуил опешил. Он и подумать не мог, что его жена, которая еле держит оружие в руках, решится на такое. Ради него…

— Нет, я не могу тебе такого позволить, — сказал он ласково, но твердо.

Мгновенно, услышав отказ, женщина сникла и утерла навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

— Ладно, — ее голос насторожил Трандуила, — я пойду. Тебе еще нужно все организовать, — легко коснувшись губами щеки мужа, проронила эльфийка и зашагала в сторону парадных врат.

А лесной король так и остался стоять и смотреть ей вслед, гадая, что же именно задумала его вспыльчивая супруга.

***

 

Отряд эльфов двигался медленно, стараясь особо не выделяться. Вперед были посланы разведчики, и воины решили не тратить зря силы перед сражением. Трандуил, сидя на своем коне, высматривал Эллериан среди всадников; он просто не верил, что его упорная в своих начинаниях жена отказалась от идеи следовать за ним.

Аннаэл скомандовал остановку, и солдаты, спешившись, разбрелись по небольшой полянке. Старый друг что-то рассказывал о тактике боя, но Трандуил вновь пропускал его слова мимо ушей. Владыка цепким взглядом всматривался в лицо каждого эльфа, сидящего на траве. Внезапно среди всей этой толпы он увидел ее. Эллериан сидела на траве, спиной прислонившись к дереву и опустив голову.

— Аннаэл, мой друг, прости, мне нужно отойти. — Не обращая внимания на растерянного советника, Трандуил встал и ленивым шагом направился к жене.

Она так и не подняла головы, только сильнее ссутулилась.

— И что ты здесь делаешь? — мягко спросил эльф, присаживаясь рядом с опешившей эльфийкой. Вместо слов она лишь беззвучно открывала рот, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Эллериан так не успела ответить. Рядом с ее головой воткнулась черноперая стрела.

— Моргот, нас ждали! — долетел до слуха Трандуила возглас Аннаэла. С ужасом он понял, что меч остался лежать на траве рядом с другом. Молниеносно он оттянул на себя орка, метившего в Эллериан и, подставив врагу подножку, вырвал из его рук короткий меч и всадил его же врагу в грудь.

Новое оружие было неудобным и совсем не освоенным, но это было лучше, нежели ничего. Сообразив, как удобнее перехватить клинок, Трандуил бросился на помощь жене, которая отступала под натиском еще одного огромного детины.

«Он ее убийца» — эта мысль всколыхнула в душе ярость, и эльф бросился на орка.

Спустя четверть часа битва прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась. Вынимая лезвие из тела врага, Трандуил вздохнул и огляделся, вновь ища взглядом Эллериан.

Она сидела под тем же деревом, но теперь без шлема, позволяя волосам свободной волной рассыпаться по плечам и груди. Эльф почувствовал, как на его глаза наворачиваются слезы. Слезы радости.

Он успел, он спас. Эллериан жива и здорова!

Из ее глаз тоже текли слезы. Эльф уселся рядом, не говоря ни слова, и прижал всхлипывающую жену к себе. Она же, откинувшись на плечо мужа, больше не сдерживала себя и зарыдала в голос, размазывая слезы по щекам.

— Тише, тише, — прошептал Трандуил, ласково целуя супругу в макушку, — Ты знаешь, что это необходимо, необходимо ради других…

***

 

Каждый вдох приносил режущую боль в груди, которую туго стягивали какие-то повязки. Все тело налилось огромной тяжестью. Не хотелось ни дышать, ни существовать вообще. В воздухе витал запах битвы: гарь, кровь.

Трандуил открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от яркого света, бьющего в них. Он сдавленно застонал и откинулся на жесткую постель, стараясь расслабиться и унять тупую боль.

— Слава Эру, ты очнулся! — раздался тихий возглас над ухом эльфа.

— Эллериан, — прохрипел Трандуил и протянул руку, стараясь дотронутся до жены. Она подхватила безвольную кисть и прижала ее к губам, по щекам медленно скатились две слезинки.

— Ты жива, — пробормотал эльф, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд жены.

Отодвинув ткань, которой был занавешен вход в шатер, внутрь проскользнул молодой эльф.

— Леголас, — прошептал Трандуил и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть сына. Он так виноват перед ним… — Мы победили?

— Да, отец, — тихо ответил сын, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо раненого.

Полог шатра вновь дрогнул, и внутрь заглянул светловолосый гном с неизменной лукавой улыбкой на лице.

— Вам лучше, Ваше Величество? — осторожно поинтересовался он, разглядывая скромную обстановку импровизированных покоев.

— Да, спасибо… эм… — Трандуил замялся, ведь он не знал имени гнома.

— Фили, — откликнулся тот.

Трандуил застонал.

Ему еще предстоит отдать долг…

3

Солнце медленно поднималось над долиной, даря всем присутствующим свои ласковые прикосновения. Сегодня эльфы отбывали в Лихолесье. У Трандуила кружилась голова, к горлу подкатывал неприятный ком.

Заиграли трубы, и эльф поморщился. Он всей душой желал, чтобы не было церемоний, и войска тихо отбыли в родные леса. Однако Даин хлопнул его по плечу и, широко улыбнувшись, сказал: «Трандуил, как же так? Мы не можем не проводить своих союзников». Оставалось только кивнуть и выдавить что-то наподобие заинтересованной улыбки.

Даин долго говорил, перемежая свой рассказ шутками и смешками. Эльф весь извелся. Ему больно было смотреть на гнома, который, прямо или косвенно, погибнет от его руки. В сердце предательски защемило, когда рядом с Даином мелькнула неопрятная светлая шевелюра Фили. Леголас рассказал ему о храбром гноме, решившемся вытащить из пекла сражения своего недавнего недруга.

Первые дни Трандуилу не верилось, что Эллериан жива. Она неотлучно сидела подле него, держа за руку и тихо беседуя. Во всем произошедшем чувствовался подвох. Не мог Саурон за такую мизерную (по меркам самого майа) плату помочь королю враждебного ему народа. Еще Трандуила беспокоил сын. Он хвостом ходил за опечаленной смертью Кили Тауриэль, стараясь хоть как-то утешить ее и восполнить утрату. Он даже осунулся, глаза потухли, загораясь лихорадочным блеском лишь при виде молодой эльфийки.

Наконец, Даин попрощался, и уцелевшие в битве эльфы отправились домой. Солнце уже ощутимо припекало, и ехавшие налегке мужчины тяжело вздыхали и щурились. Повязка, стягивающая еще незажившую рану на груди, быстро промокла от пота и неприятно липла к телу, отчего хотелось все время передергивать плечами.

Трандуил грустно вздохнул, окинув быстрым взглядом остатки своего войска. Он так и не получил камней Ласгален — того, ради чего он и затеял этот поход. В витиеватых выражениях Даин послал куда подальше заикнувшегося было о них эльфа.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — из раздумий Трандуила вырвал обеспокоенный голос Эллериан, ехавшей подле него. Солнечные лучики играли в платиновых волосах, щеки разрумянились, делая личико эльфийки еще более красивым.

Быстро кивнув, Трандуил вернулся к своим мыслям. Саурон дал две недели, явившись во сне позавчера. Эльф справился с условиями уговора лишь наполовину: Торин Дубощит и Кили были мертвы.

Торин скончался в битве, схватившись с Азогом, а вот Кили… Он был серьезно ранен. И однажды лекарь «случайно» перепутал лекарства с быстродействующим ядом. Гном скончался.

На выставленной ладони эльфа примостилась небольшая птичка, звонко щебеча и чистя свои перышки. Трандуил не сомневался, что она что-то ему рассказывает, однако не понимал ни слова. А когда-то эльфы, как и гномы, могли общаться с птицами. Он помнил, как будучи ребенком, восхищался способностью отца разговаривать с маленькими жителями леса. Сам Трандуил таким талантом не обладал. Помнится, в детстве он уходил в лес и подолгу вслушивался в их пение, стараясь разобрать хоть что-то. Возвращался домой эльф только тогда, когда темнело и птицы замолкали, устраиваясь на ночь в гнездах или ветвях деревьев. Пичужка резко сорвалась с места, видно, поняв, что ее невольному собеседнику не интересны ее проблемы.

Трандуил улыбнулся краем губ. Отдавшись воспоминаниям, он и не заметил, как впереди показалась темная кромка Лихолесья. Войско въехало в родной лес уже под покровом сумерек. Деревья отбрасывали величественные тени, со стороны Долгого озера дул холодный ветер, овевавший разгоряченные солнцем лица. До дворца оставалось рукой подать. Навстречу им выехал отряд из воинов, остававшихся следить за порядком и защищать жителей Чертога.

— Приветствуем вас! — воскликнул эльф, возглавляющий колонну. Он был молод и худощав, волосы были на удивление короткими, собранными в нелепую, растрепанную косицу, черты лица какие-то грубые и смазанные, что для эльфов было непривычно. Всадник резво спешился и поклонился, приложив ладонь к груди.

Трандуил кивнул, разрешая воину подняться, и обернулся к Аннаэлу, замершему по правую руку. Тот пристально, с теплотой в глазах, глядел на эльфа и улыбался. Король тихо прошептал пару слов ему на ухо, и Аннаэл, соскочив с коня, крепко обнял Эйдана — своего сына. Лесной владыка не смотрел на них, не желая тревожить, он перевел взгляд на других членов отряда. Это были в основном молодые эльфы, едва вышедшие из подросткового возраста. На большие сражения их еще не брали, но на мелкие, приграничные стычки и охрану они вполне годились. Среди них затесалась одна эльфийка, которая привлекла внимание Трандуила. Он, по-птичьи склонив голову набок, уставился на нее и, не стесняясь, начал разглядывать. Раньше он не видел эту девушку, наверное, она только стажируется.

Тем временем эльфы вновь расселись по коням, и король дал знак трогаться. Впереди послышалась музыка и нестройный гул голосов, их уже явно заждались.

Показался Чертог. Трандуил зажмурился, воспроизводя в памяти дворец, каким он был несколько тысяч лет назад и каким он видел его в своем сне. Да, с того времени он набрался величия и блеска. Перед въездом плотной толпой стояли остававшиеся в Лихолесье эльфы. Начиналась самая ужасная часть — сейчас эльфийки узнают, что они овдовели, а их дети осиротели. Король ненавидел это даже больше самой битвы, даже больше речей и похвал. Обычно стояла полная тишина, эльфы никогда не причитали и не рыдали на похоронах, это было не принято. Трандуил чувствовал вину за каждую оборванную жизнь. Наверное, это переживал любой король, ведущий свою армию в бой. Больше всего первому эльфу королевства сейчас хотелось запереться у себя в покоях и не выходить как минимум неделю. Но нельзя. Долг требует исполнения. Его долг — сочувствовать и выражать свои соболезнования всем, кто хотел их услышать. И он приготовился это сделать. Войско замерло.

***

Было темно. Даже хваленое эльфийское зрение не спасало Трандуила от кромешной тьмы. Он пониже натянул капюшон на лицо и легкой тенью скользнул в маленькую, грязную таверну. Оставаться незамеченным было сложно, несмотря на плотный плащ с капюшоном. Аристократа в нем выдавало все: походка, осанка, манера держаться, да даже ростом он превосходил каждого здесь сидящего на голову, а то и две.

Он уселся за дальний столик, куда не доставали лучи света, отбрасываемые небольшим камином. К нему тут же подошла разносчица — маленькая, тощая женщина в грязном, местами заштопанном платье.

— Что вам?

— Стакан вина, пожалуйста, — ответил король и тут же мысленно дал себе пощечину, глядя на переменившуюся в лице прислугу. Вежливое обращение здесь было не в чести.

Пить он, конечно, не собирался, но сидеть просто так, оглядывая трактир, было бы слишком подозрительно, а чужое внимание ему сейчас ни к чему. Он ждал одного гнома. Для выполнений условий оставалось две недели, и Трандуил не придумал ничего лучше, чем обратиться к предателю-наемнику, давно промышлявшему заказными убийствами. Встреча была назначена на сегодня. Эльф не знал, входит ли в спектр услуг убийство действующего короля и его родственника, но очень на это надеялся, благо золото у эльфа было.

Он чувствовал себя гадко. Куда подевался гордый, надменный и благородный, в конце концов, эльф? Исчез, испарился, когда связался с Сауроном? Иногда Владыку леса одолевали сомнения: правильно ли он поступил, может, лучше было бы оставить Эллериан светлым воспоминанием и сладкой тоской? Одна жизнь против четырех — это, пожалуй, несправедливо. Ответ не заставил себя ждать: нет, он не смог бы отказаться. Жена была его единственной слабостью, не считая сына. Некромант знал, куда давить.

Внезапно кто-то хлопнул его по плечу, и эльф подскочил, расплескав на себя немного пойла, которое здесь, наверное, по ошибке, называли вином.

— Маскировка — не ваша стезя, господин, — жарким шепотом прошептал незнакомец.

— Думаю, ты пришел сюда не обсуждать мои способности в притворстве, — холодно ответил эльф, заранее зная, что фраза, которая должна была устрашить гнома, только насмешит его.

— О да, конечно. — Гном тут же уселся напротив него и откинул капюшон. Трандуил вздохнул. Это был Бран — один из самых близких к королю гномов. Странно, что же все-таки сподвигло гнома пойди преступным путем: жажда денег или личные мотивы? Король склонялся ко второму, так как золота у одного из самых влиятельных гномов Эребора было в достатке.

— Снимите капюшон. Я не работаю с клиентами инкогнито, — сказал он, попивая только что принесенный ему эль.

— А если я доплачу? — Лицо показывать никак не хотелось.

— Тогда ищите другого наемника. — Гном развел руками.

Немного поколебавшись, Трандуил рывком стянул с себя капюшон. Гном присвистнул и насмешливо склонил голову.

— Я так и знал, что это вы, Ваше Высочество.

— Откуда? — Вопрос вырвался прежде, чем эльф успел подумать над ним. 

— У меня свои источники, и я не собираюсь ими с вами делиться, — отрезал Бран. — Может, уже перейдем к делу?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Трандуил. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты устранил, — он специально не сказал «убил», желая хоть как-то оправдать свои действия, — короля Фили и господина Балина. 

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, сколько это будет стоить. — Наемник хитро прищурился и потер руки. 

— Золото у меня есть, — отрезал эльф, откидываясь на спинку деревянного стула. — То есть для вас моя просьба — не проблема?

— Нет. 

— Тогда договорились, — натянуто улыбнулся Трандуил, брезгливо снимая перчатку и пожимая руку наемнику.   
***

Трандуил сидел в кресле, просматривая бумаги. Битва с орками значительно потрепала казну, и король целый день пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Глаза устали от тусклого света свеч и нестерпимо болели, голова кружилась. Эльф раздраженно отшвырнул отчеты министров и письма с просьбами. Еще и странно ожившие отряды орков, штурмующие границы. Неужели их не перебили у Горы? Из головы никак не шел тот наемник. Трандуилу казалось, что тот обязательно предаст его, и король безумно этого боялся. 

Внезапно в окно врезался черный комок, и эльф подскочил. Наконец поняв, что это — всего лишь простой ворон, он облегченно выдохнул и подошел к окну, распахнув его. Ворон оглушительно каркнул и уронил на подоконник лист засаленной бумаги. Властитель подобрал его и, развернув, прочитал: «Дело сделано. Сегодня в полночь. У ворот с золотом. Бран». Трандуил судорожно втянул воздух. Значит, Фили и Даин мертвы. Он выполнил уговор.  
Примечание к части

Я очень извиняюсь за отсутствие продолжения. У меня, на самом деле, нет оправдания, так что просто простите ;)

4

Трандуил стоял в лесу, недалеко от ворот, и зябко кутался в меховой плащ. Еще не до конца зажившая рана болезненно ныла, в лицо хлестал холодный ветер. Погода заметно испортилась, на приближение весны не было и намека.

Он уже час ждал Брана. Наемник не стоил того, но Трандуил понимал, что если гном не получит денег, станет известно о том, кто заказал Эреборских королей и принцев. Это очень, очень сильно навредит его репутации. Даже больше, гномы могут пойти на них войной, не посмотрев на истощение обоих сторон. Войско Трандуила заметно поредело, что не могло его не расстраивать. Он честно выплатил компенсации всем семьям, при этом почти опустошив казну. Но разве это вернет погибших?

Трандуил потер ладонь о ладонь. Руки мерзли даже в теплых перчатках. Ему стоило огромного труда отвязаться от сопровождения, не вызвав при этом подозрений. И что, все зря? Вдруг эльфийский слух уловил едва заметный хруст, и через несколько минут на поляну вышел гном, наглухо закутанный в плотный меховой плащ с капюшоном.

— Приветствую Вас, Ваше Величество! — Бран, как всегда, был вежлив. И сейчас он почтительно поклонился.

Трандуила перекосило от отвращения. Хотя, если подумать, чем он, собственно, отличался от наемника?

— Здравствуй, — вежливым холодным голосом ответил он, придавая лицу спокойное, даже безмятежное выражение. — Ты опоздал.

— Задержали кое-какие дела, — небрежно отмахнулся Бран. Но, заметив, как сверкнули глаза короля, добавил: — Меня допрашивали.

— Смею надеяться, что безуспешно?

— Обижаете, Ваше Величество! Я — профессионал своего дела и не расколюсь перед ничтожными канцелярскими крысами, типа Балина. — На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. — Все же, у меня есть информация.

— И почему ты хочешь рассказать об этом мне? — спросил Трандуил, выгнув бровь — высшее проявление удивления и заинтересованности. На самом деле эльфу хотелось поскорее отвязаться от наемника. Но он понимал, что спешка в этом деле может очень дорого обойтись.

Наемник осклабился:

— Это касается вашего королевства.

— Да что ты знаешь о моем королевстве? — вдруг вскипел Трандуил, двумя быстрыми шагами приближаясь к наемнику.

— Все, что мне нужно, Ваше Величество, — прошелестел тот в ответ, и Трандуил почувствовал, как в его грудь уперлось острие кинжала, едва не впиваясь в плоть.

— Говори цену.

— О моем существовании не узнает ни одна душа. Это во-первых. Думаю, подобное и в ваших же интересах. Дальше: вы обещаете никогда не препятствовать мне, что бы я не делал.

— Идет, — согласился Трандуил. Очень простые условия. Слишком простые, чтобы поверить…

— На дворец готовится атака. И не простым отрядом орков, а отлично подготовленной и вооруженной армией. — Сказав это, наемник развернулся, собираясь уходить, но, внезапно остановившись, вновь заговорил: — Ах да, золото, чуть не забыл. Ваше Величество, не соизволите ли вы мне заплатить?

Трандуил вынул увесистый мешочек с золотом из складок плаща и протянул гному. Тот деловито пересчитал золото и поспешил скрыться, оставляя эльфа наедине с собой.

На душе у Трандуила было паршиво. Он чувствовал себя грязным, запятнавшим эльфийскую честь. И все это Саурон! Зачем он согласился, зачем? Нельзя вмешиваться в судьбы Арды. Вдруг пришло осознание: он не мог отказаться. Эллериан была его собственным запретным плодом. Запретным, но таким сладким… Само Искушение приняло облик Гортхаура. И он поддался своей слабости, сдался…

Размахнувшись, Трандуил ударил в ствол дерева, в кровь разбивая костяшки. Он даже не почувствовал боли.

— Что я же натворил? — тихо прошептал он, без сил сползая на снег.

***

 

В Чертог он вернулся уже под вечер. Как только он отворил дверь своих покоев, навстречу ему выскочила бледная, полураздетая Эллериан.

— Где ты был? — всхлипывая, она бросилась к своему возлюбленному. — Я вся извелась! После Битвы я так боюсь потерять тебя, — шептала она сквозь слезы. Ее узкая спина вздрагивала.

Трандуил аккуратно расстегнул плащ, отложил его к горящему камину и ласково обнял жену.

— Не волнуйся, Эллериан, —тихо проговорил он, зарывшись носом в ее густые и приятно пахнущие волосы. — Все позади, и со мной все будет хорошо. Обещаю…

Эллериан всхлипнула в последний раз и, повернувшись, нежно приникла к его губам. Трандуил с охотой ответил, углубляя поцелую, пальцами зарываясь в ее волосы и с наслаждением вдыхая приятнейший запах яблок, исходивший от жены. Как же он соскучился по ней. Внутри разлился приятный жар. Отстранившись, Эллериан прошептала:

— Как же я тебя люблю.

— И я тебя, — ответил король, аккуратно толкнув ее на кровать.

***

 

Трандуил, стоя у окна в своем кабинете, наблюдал, как Тауриэль самозабвенно кричала на Леголаса. Тот пытался ей что-то ответить, но эльфийка перебивала его раз за разом и горячилась все больше и больше. «Дурак… Как ты мог… Что бы я когда-нибудь заговорила с тобой еще раз…» Принц попробовал сказать еще что-то, но тут же получил пощечину, а сама Тауриэль всхлипнула и побежала обратно во дворец. Леголас постоял с минуту на месте, глядя вслед подруге и потирая щеку, а затем со всей силы пнул рядом стоящее дерево. Он, конечно, тут же схватился за покалеченную конечность, но злость свою выместил.

Трандуил улыбнулся краем губ. Такие сцены в последнее время были не редкостью. И не сказать, что они не радовали владыку. В делах любовных его сын был самим настоящим неудачником. Сильный воин терялся в присутствии юных эллет и вел себя не лучше самого воспитанного тролля, отчего Трандуил часто потешался над ним, заставляя щеки Леголаса пылать. Хотя, по сравнению, с его сыном тролль был еще джентльменом.

Леголас сошелся только с Тауриэль, но она предпочла ему гнома, чем оскорбила принца до глубины души. И сейчас он отчаянно пытался вернуть ее прежнее расположение, предпринимая одну неудачную попытку за другой, чем невероятно радовал и веселил отца.

— Трандуил? — В покои заглянул Аннаэл.

Эльф тут же задернул занавеску и развернулся к другу.

— Наблюдаю за сыном, — немного помедлив, ответил он на незаданный вопрос.

— За него можешь не бояться, — покачал головой Аннаэл. — Скорее у Вас с Эллериан появится еще один наследник, чем Леголас сойдется с кем-то. Ты не был на ужине.

— Неважно себя чувствовал, — ответил Трандуил. Он и правда чувствовал себя ужасно: на его совести было три невинных жертвы и укрывательство, возможно, очень опасного преступника. Только сейчас он заметил поднос с ужином в руках Аннаэла. — Не стоило, — сказал Трандуил.

— Тебе нужно есть, Трандуил, — мягко ответил Аннаэл, ставя поднос на стол. — Выпьем? — спросил он, указав на большую бутыль вина и пару кубков.

Трандуил кивнул и отошел от окна, глядя, как друг разливает вино по кубкам. Взяв один, он поднес его к лицу. Другой он подал Аннаэлу, который тут же отсалютовал королю и пригубил вино. Трандуил последовал его примеру. 

Вино было слегка горьковато.

— Мое любимое, — тихо произнес он, усаживаясь в кресло и приглашая Аннаэла присесть напротив. На ужин он даже не взглянул.

Аннаэл кивнул, и друзья погрузились в молчание. Тишина совсем не тяготила Трандуила. С Аннаэлом он дружил уже несколько веков и не скрывал от него ничего. Почти ничего. В свете последних событий тайна у него все-таки появилась.   
Вино, выпитое на голодный желудок, быстро ударило в голову, и Трандуил захмелел уже после третьего бокала. Его сильно тянуло поведать Аннаэлу о всех злоключениях, и Трандуилу приходилось держаться из последних сил. Друг, кажется, понимал его порывы и не жалел вина. Вскоре секретарь принес им еще один кувшин.

— Ты… решил напоить меня? — пробормотал Трандуил, глядя на остатки вина на дне кубка.

— Нет, — слишком наигранно и быстро ответил уже порядком пьяный Аннаэл, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Расскажи мне, друг, что с тобой происходит… Я же вижу, что в последнее время ты сам не свой.

— Ну, слушай…

Пьяное сознание Трандуила, даже не задумываясь, выдало все, что с ним произошло. Он рассказал о сделке с Сауроном, воскрешении Эллериан, убийстве Фили и других гномов, о наемнике. Аннаэл слушал внимательно, не перебивая. Когда Трандуил закончил, эльф даже не пошевелился. Несколько минут они молчали, а затем Аннаэл встал, будто совсем и не был пьян, и поставил кубок на стол.

— Уже поздно, — ответил он. — Завтра прибывает делегация из Эребора и, думаю, тебе не улыбается встречать их с жуткого похмелья.

Трандуил не ответил. Уронив голову на руки, он спал. Аннаэл вздохнул и, уложив друга на диван, тихо прикрыл дверь.

***

 

На следующее утро Трандуил проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Встал он, когда солнце уже встало из-за гор, и тут же осушил кубок вина, оставленный кем-то на письменном столе. События вчерашнего вечера никак не хотели складываться в памяти во внятную картинку, и Трандуил махнул на них рукой, решив, что подумает об этом позже. Первоочередная задача — делегация гномов.

Позвав служанку, которая помогла ему переодеться в парадную мантию, Трандуил отправился на поиски жены. Он не видел Эллериан со вчерашнего вечера. Вряд ли она обрадуется тому, что король напился. В покоях ее не было, в столовой тоже. Трандуил начинал сердиться. Сын тоже куда-то запропастился.

— Найти и позвать ко мне королеву и принца, — приказал он прислуге, усаживаясь на троне и надевая корону. Она неприятно утяжеляла голову, и так болевшую от количества выпитого.

В зал ворвался взъерошенный Аннаэл в кое-как застегнутом камзоле и с нечесаными волосами.

— Это что еще за вид? — прошипел Трандуил, гладко причесанный и одетый с иголочки. — Если ты не забыл, ты тоже встречаешь гостей из Эребора.

— Прости, — как-то потерянно сказал Аннаэл, застегиваясь и пытаясь причесаться руками. — Я проспал и очень торопился.

Трандуил кивнул и достал из-за тайника под троном щетку для волос.

— Причешись, только отойди от меня подальше.

Аннаэл удивился, но щетку взял и отошел в угол зала, принявшись распутывать волосы. Как только он закончил и щетка была спрятана обратно, двери в зал распахнулись. 

Трандуил стал с трона, приветствуя послов. Рядом выпрямился Аннаэл. Их было трое: какой-то старый белобородый гном, красивая гномочка и… Трандуил едва сдержался от восклицания, костяшки побелели, когда он пальцами вцепился в трон. Аннаэл был не менее удивлен. Впереди всех стоял Фили, который вроде как должен быть мертв. Трандуил покачнулся.

— Тебе плохо? — не разжимая губ, прошептал Аннаэл. — Перенесем встречу?

Трандуил покачал головой и холодно, но вежливо произнес:

— Рады приветствовать гостей из Эребора.

— И мы рады пользоваться вашим гостеприимством, Владыка Трандуил, — ответствовал Фили, изящно поклонившись. — Мы немного устали с дороги и, с вашего позволения, хотели бы отдохнуть и отобедать.

— Вам будут предоставлены покои, мои эльфы проводят вам, — сказал Трандуил.

Гномы поклонились и, сопровождаемые двумя стражниками, вышли из зала. Трандуил грузно осел на трон, когда в зале остались лишь он и Аннаэл. Наемник обманул его, Фили жив…

— Трандуил, — на плечо мягко легла ладонь Аннаэла. — Я все знаю, ты рассказал мне вчера…

— Теперь думаешь, что я чудовище? ..

— Нет, — Аннаэл покачал головой, — ты не чудовище.

— Ну хоть одно радует, — еле слышно пробормотал Трандуил, вставая с трона. Мозг лихорадочно соображал, как бы все исправить, как прикончить Фили раз и навсегда…

5

Трандуил лениво ковырял вилкой в салате. Во дворце устроили банкет в честь Эреборских гостей. Отпив вина, эльф поставил кубок на стол и огляделся. Аннаэл о чем-то беседовал с Фили, а сидевший рядом Эйдан слушал их со странной улыбкой. Леголас бросал обиженные взгляды на Тауриэль, которая отсела от него на противоположный конец стола.

— Что-то случилось? — ласково спросила Эллериан, тронув его за руку.

— Все хорошо, — сухо ответил Трандуил и вернулся к своим мыслям.

Срок, назначенный Аннатаром, подходил к концу. Оставалось не больше недели, а он продвинулся в своих начинаниях ровно наполовину. На самом деле Трандуил до сих пор не мог понять, как Фили выжил. Все было сделано в лучшем виде: медленнодействующий яд, никто бы и не заподозрил, что короля убили, но… Видно, Валар рассудили иначе. Король Фили приехал как официальный представитель Эребора. Естественно, просить помощи. Эребор атаковали орды орков, и гномам жизненно необходима была военная поддержка эльфов. Трандуил так и не пришел в решению: помочь гномам или нет — вот в чем вопрос… О чем он думает? Конечно, нет! Его королевство недавно пережило войну, какие бои сейчас.

— Я думаю, как мягче отказать Эреборским послам, — сказал Трандуил, поворачиваясь к Эллериан. — Они хотят наши отряды.

— Это безумие! — еле слышно возмутилась Эллериан, качая своей хорошенькой головкой. — Наше королевство не выдержит еще одной войны! — Она вновь покачала головой и закусила губу. Весь вид ее выражал крайнее расстройство и смятение. Похоже, Трандуил неплохо сумел ее озадачить. — Знаешь, — проговорила Эллериан. — Скажи прямо. Фили умный гном, он поймет тебя.

— Я подумаю, — ответил Трандуил, а про себя подумал, что гном по определению не может быть умен. Если бы не статус короля, Трандуил давно бы покинул эту душную залу и уселся бы у себя в кабинете думать. Однако он вынужден был терпеть несмешные шутки советников и вежливо улыбаться гному, которого всем сердцем мечтал сжить с этого света.

Трандуил стал замечать, что меняется. Он стал еще более замкнутым, его больше не интересовало ничего, кроме этого морготова Фили. И это глубоко его огорчало. Он чувствовал себя ограниченным, словно запертым в клетке из собственных слов и мыслей. Он бился о решетку, но ничего не помогало — и пока он не выполнит то, что обещал, ничто и не поможет.

— Извинись за меня перед послами, пожалуйста, — прошептал Трандуил, склонившись к жене. — Я себя неважно чувствую и пойду отдыхать.

— Хорошо, — Эллериан кивнула, в ее глазах мелькнула тревога. Трандуил вздохнул, подумав о том, какой его после ждет допрос. Король встал, кивнул жене и как можно незаметнее выскользнул из залы. В лицо пахнуло свежестью, и только здесь Трандуил понял, насколько он вымотался. Его буквально не держали ноги. Однако он не отправился в спальню, как сказал жене, а вышел на балкон, опершись на резные перила. Ему просто жизненно необходим глоток свежего воздуха. Сегодня Трандуил взглянул на себя в зеркало и ужаснулся. Он выглядел как бледное подобие себя: под глазами залегли тени, а черты лица заострились. Все списывали это на недавнее ранение и нервное перенапряжение, что было Трандуилу на руку. Но Эллериан, похоже, начала что-то подозревать. Она несколько раз заводила разговоры о его тревогах, впрочем Трандуилу удавалось отмалчиваться, успокаивая ее разными пустяками.

— Я знал, что найду вас здесь, Ваше Величество.

— А я знал, что вы придете сюда, Ваше Величество.

— Вас совершенно невозможно провести, — рассмеялся Фили, подходя к королю и опираясь на перила. — Чудесная ночь. — И правда чудесная, решил Трандуил. На бархатное небо высыпали крупные звезды, деревья в темноте казались еще выше, чем обычно, а воздух наполняла приятная морозная свежесть. — И все-таки, что вы решили?

— Я колеблюсь, — ответил эльф, хотя в душе уже давно знал, какое решение принял. Король Эребора глядел на него с надеждой. «Неужели он такой дурак?» — подумал Трандуил.

— Я знаю, что вы хотите мне отказать, но не знаете, как.

— Тогда мне уже не следует думать, — проговорил Трандуил. — Вы сами сказали все, что и хотели услышать.

С минуту Фили молчал, а затем сказал:

— А ведь нам и правда трудно… Орки наступают. Я даже не знаю, откуда у этих морготовых отродий берутся силы. Подумайте, Ваше Величество, ведь пострадают и ваши границы. Подумайте, пожалуйста…

***

 

На следующий день солнце светило ярко, создавая иллюзию тепла. Небольшой отряд продвигался по заснеженному лесу верхом. В руках их были луки, а на поясах в ножнах висели охотничьи ножи. Трандуилу не было холодно, но он все равно поплотнее кутался в черный, подбитый мехом плащ. Идея выбраться на охоту принадлежала не ему, а Аннаэлу, заскучавшему во дворце. Фили с сопровождением поддержали их. Трандуил не мог понять, почему новоиспеченный король Эребора не торопится домой — ведь Гора подвергается нападкам орочьих отрядов, он там нужнее. 

Трандуил поделился своими соображениями с Эллериан, зная, что она всегда лучше разбиралась в людях и надеясь на ее проницательность. Та покачала головой и спросила: «Разве это не очевидно? Король Фили все еще надеется на сотрудничество!» — «Зачем? Я ведь ясно дал понять, что не намерен вновь жертвовать своими воинами ради гномов?» — На это у Эллериан ответа не нашлось, и она просто пожала плечами.

— Какая, однако, хорошая погода, — пробормотал Трандуил. Он не принимал участия в общем разговоре и не стремился охотиться. Его взгляд рассеяно скользил по лесу, пару раз он заметил притаившихся в кустах животных, но даже не подал виду.

Внезапно на поляну выскочил заяц, перебежавший им дорогу. «Дурак», — меланхолично заметил Трандуил, глядя, как на глупое животное направляют луки. Заяц, видимо, почувствовал, что его жизнь может быть не столь длинной, как ему хотелось, принюхался и стрелой сорвался с места.

— Держи его! — закричал молодой король, войдя во вкус охоты. Он пришпорил лошадку, специально небольшого размера, подобранную лично для него, и бросился вдогонку. Трандуил не знал, что побудило его тоже дернуть поводья и погнаться за Фили — очнулся он уже тогда, когда стоял рядом с гномом, держащим в руке мертвого зайца. Трандуилу даже стало немного жалко зверушку.

— Отличная добыча, — усмехнулся он.

— Что есть, то есть, — в тон ему ответил Фили и расхохотался.

Вроде все было спокойно и мирно, но Трандуила не покидало ощущение тревоги. Он оглянулся по сторонам, и рука его крепче сжала лук.

— Не нравится мне это место, — сказал эльф. — Давайте уйдем отсюда.

— Хорошо, — согласился Фили, однако не успел ничего сделать. Сзади на него напрыгнул паук. Вначале Трандуил растерялся и замер, не зная, что же делать. Первым порывом было выстрелить и освободить гнома, а затем в голову пришла мысль, что, если все получится, ему не придется марать руки. Фили отчаянно боролся. Он перевернулся на спину и руками удерживал паука, порывающегося укусить его. — Ваше Величество! — в отчаяние крикнул он. — Трандуил! — Но Трандуил не двигался. Ему жалко было этого молодого гнома, но он не двигался. В это время Фили удалось вытащить нож и воткнуть его пауку прямо в глотку. Насекомое издало странные звуки и обмякло, придавливая Фили к земле. Он тяжело дышал, в рот ему заливалась мерзкая кровь убитого паука, и Трандуил скривился.

Фили еле-еле поднялся, отодвинув труп паука в сторону, и с вызовом взглянул на Трандуила.

— Вам выгодно убить меня?! — Трандуил молчал. — Ну же, отвечайте! — Снова молчание. — Да скажи уже хоть что-нибудь! — Фили кричал.

— Что я могу сказать, Ваше Величество? — спокойно спросил Трандуил, хотя внутри его бушевали эмоции. — В какой-то мере, конечно, да… Но я бы не стал сам марать о тебя — извините, вас — руки.

— Это вы подослали кого-то отравить меня? — спросил Фили. Похоже, он мало что соображал. — Да, кто же еще! — И, взревев, он бросился на эльфа.

Первую атаку Трандуил отбил без труда. В военном искусстве он несомненно превосходил молодого гнома, тем более в сражении на ножах, где нужна лишь хорошая реакция и ловкость, а не грубая сила. Он парировал первый удар и рассек гному руку чуть повыше локтя. Все-таки Фили уже был ранен и ослаблен борьбой с пауком, а Трандуил полон сил. Он в два удара выбил нож из рук Фили, а еще через два сумел вонзить нож в грудь по самую рукоять. Вероятно, в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то, как говорится, не от мира сего, потому что глаза Фили испуганно расширились.

— Да, Ваше Величество, это я подослал отравить вас!  
Эпилог

Странно, но убийство Фили не принесло Трандуилу облегчения. Ведь он думал, что раз — и все, исчезнут все его беды, и он заживет вполне спокойно. Однако нет. Его мучали кошмары; он все время ждал, когда же Саурон явится к нему, но этого почему-то не происходило. Трандуил выразил «искренние» соболезнования гномам, потерявшим уже второго по счету нового короля, и в тот же день познакомился с его преемником — тихим, низеньким гномом со страхом в глазах, который оказался сыном покойного Даина.

Он худел, под глазами залегли огромные тени, и портным пришлось перешивать ему весь гардероб. Эллериан с тревогой смотрела на мужа, но молчала, зная, что разговорами ничего не добьется. И он вконец разругался с Аннаэлом. Тогда, на поляне, ему хватило ума выбросить нож куда подальше, но Аннаэл, выехавший туда, кажется, все понял. В его глазах читалось лишь одно: «Как ты мог?» И у Трандуила не было на это ответа. Он знал, что все сказанное будет воспринято принципиальным Аннаэлом в штыки, что друг не поймет его. Поэтому ему оставалось лишь молча стоять и стараться избегать взгляда друга.

— Я все расскажу Эллериан, — несколько дней спустя заявил Аннаэл и, не слушая возражений Трандуила, поспешил удалиться.

И через несколько дней терпение у Трандуила лопнуло. Он велел секретарю позвать Аннаэла, а, если он не придет, притащить силой. Эльф, однако, королевского приказа ослушаться побоялся и через полчаса уже стоял перед троном, заложив руки за спину. Трандуил встал и сошел с трона, взмахом руки отсылая стражей куда подальше.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — тихо произнес он и спустя пару минут добавил: — Друг.

— Ну так говори, — в привычной ему манере отозвался Аннаэл. — Не смотреть же на меня ты захотел.

Трандуил молчал, подбирая слова.

— Понимаешь…

— Что я должен понять, Трандуил?! — воскликнул Аннаэл, взмахнув руками и отвернувшись. — Что ты хладнокровно убил короля гномов? И не смотри на меня так! Будь я на твоем месте, возможно, я бы поступил точно так же, но… я не знаю, — он замолчал, прикусив губу. — Где тот эльф, которого я знал? — К сожалению, на этот вопрос не было ответа и у Трандуила.

— Друг, я король. Тебе, конечно, сложно понять, но… Я уже не тот. Стал таким сразу после его смерти. — Сейчас Трандуил говорил об отце. Он и правда очень сильно изменился тогда, в битве при Дагорладе. Да и нельзя остаться прежним, если на твоих глазах отцу сносят голову…

Аннаэл глубоко вдохнул и повернулся. На его глазах блестели слезы — он всегда был немного эмоциональнее, Трандуила. Сжав руки в кулаки, он сквозь зубы проговорил:

— Я понимаю, друг. Дай мне время! — Развернулся и ушел.

Трандуил глубоко вздохнул. Да, в этой истории он больше потерял, чем приобрел.

Эллериан не была на него зла, когда узнала всю правду. Она всего лишь перестала с ним общаться. И Трандуил не мешал ей. В его душе кипела ярость. Ради нее он так низко пал, ради нее уступил своим принципам, ради нее… А что он, собственно, сделал ради нее? Возвращение жены к жизни — целиком его прихоть, следствие его слабости.

Кругом виноват он один. Он — и больше никто.


End file.
